nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
2004
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] is launched.]] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''2004'. Shows Series premieres * January 11 - Drake & Josh * January 18 - Whoopi's Littleburg * January 25 - Angela Anaconda * April 3 - Danny Phantom premieres after the 2004 Kids' Choice Awards * June 14 - Who's the Boss? * June 20 - Fatherhood * August 2 - Blue's Room * August 16 - LazyTown * September 7 - Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends ''(the pilot/special for the show aired on March 31, 2003) * September 12 - ''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide and Unfabulous ''(the pilot for Ned's Declassified aired on September 7, 2003) * September 13 - ''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * October 11 - The Backyardigans * November 29 - Family Faceoff: Hollywood Season premieres * September 24 - Dora the Explorer season 4 * November 11 - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius season 3 Series finales * February 6 - Little Bill * June 8 - Rugrats and Hey Arnold! * June 11 - The Wild Thornberrys * July 30 - Rocket Power * August 8 - The Brothers Garcia Programming blocks * August 28 - SNICK ends. * Friday Night Nicktoons ends. Specials * May 7 - The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour * August 6 - ChalkZone: The Big Blow Up * September 24 - Dora the Explorer: Dora’s Fairytale Adventure International series * September - Hi-5 premiered on Nickelodeon during Nick Jr. in Australia. * Hi-5: Series 3 premiered on Nickelodeon in the Philippines. Movies Theatrical * November 19 - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * December 17 - Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events Made-for-TV * July 9 - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: "Win, Lose and Kaboom!" * July 23 - The Fairly OddParents: "Channel Chasers" Books * January ** Baby-Sitter Blues ** Time Out! * January 6 ** Blast from the Past ** Love Struck! ** Timmy Turner's Top-Secret Notebook ** Fairly Odd Jokes ** Up All Night ** Lemonade with a Twist * February ** Everglades Escapades ** What's Cooking, SpongeBob? * March ** Pirates of the Kiddy Pool ** 'Zine Scene * April ** All Washed Up ** Once Upon a SpongeBob * May ** Clowning Around ** Miss Ocean Shores * June ** Best Bro ** Cool Rules * June 29 - A Really Big Wish * July ** Out of Sight ** The Penguin Project * August - Scout's Honor * August 31 - Timmy's School Survival Handbook * September - Too Many Turners * September 21 - SpongeBob Exposed!: The Insider's Guide to SpongeBob SquarePants * September 28 - In a Tizzy Over Turkey * November ** Angelica for President ** Are We There Yet? Albums * September 28 - Dora the Explorer * November 9 - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: Music from the Movie and More Video games * September 8 - The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown (GameCube and PlayStation 2) * September 14 - The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown (Windows) * September 20 **''The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown'' (Game Boy Advance) **''Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy'' * October 19 - All Grown Up!: Express Yourself * October 27 - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Home video releases VHS * January 6 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Seascape Capers * January 27 - Blue's Clues: Classic Clues * February 3 - The Fairly OddParents: Superhero Spectacle * March 9 - SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob Goes Prehistoric * May 11 - Jimmy Timmy Power Hour * May 25 - Blue's Clues: Blue Talks * June 1 - SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeGuard on Duty * July 27 - Rocket Power: Island of the Menehune * August 10 - Blue's Room: Snacktime Playdate * August 31 - All Grown Up!: Lucky 13 * September 28 - Blue's Clues: Bluestock * October 5 ** The Amanda Show - Volume 1: Amanda, Please! ** The Amanda Show - Volume 2: The Girls' Room ** The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers ** Rugrats: Star of the Show * November 2 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge for Hire * November 16 - All Grown Up!: O'Brother! * November 23 - As Told by Ginger: The Wedding Frame DVD * January 6 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Seascape Capers * January 27 - Blue's Clues: Classic Clues * February 3 - The Fairly OddParents: Superhero Spectacle * March 9 - SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob Goes Prehistoric * May 11 ** Invader Zim - Volume 1: Doom Doom Doom ** Jimmy Timmy Power Hour * May 25 - Blue's Clues: Blue Talks * June 1 - SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeGuard on Duty * July 27 - Rocket Power: Island of the Menehune * August 10 - Blue's Room: Snacktime Playdate * August 31 ** All Grown Up!: Lucky 13 ** Invader Zim - Volume 2: Progressive Stupidity * September 28 - Blue's Clues: Bluestock * October 5 ** The Amanda Show - Volume 1: Amanda, Please! ** The Amanda Show - Volume 2: The Girls' Room ** The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers ** Rugrats: Star of the Show * October 12 - Invader Zim - Volume 3: Horrible Holiday Cheer * October 19 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete 2nd Season * November 2 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge for Hire * November 16 - All Grown Up!: O'Brother! * November 23 - As Told by Ginger: The Wedding Frame People * January 26 - Addison Riecke is born. * March 1 - Izabella Alvarez is born. * March 10 - Mace Coronel is born. * April 6 - Casey Simpson is born. * April 21 - Ron Augustin is born. * June 4 - Candi Harris is born. * August 19 - Siena Agudong is born. * December 25 - Andre Robinson is born. Character debuts * All Grown Up!: Savannah Shane * Danny Phantom: Danny Fenton, Jack Fenton, Tucker, Sam, Jazz Fenton, Maddie Fenton * Drake & Josh: Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Megan Parker, Walter Nichols, Audrey Parker-Nichols * The Backyardigans: Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, Austin Other Events * AFN Family is launched, (however by the US Military, not Viacom), airing reruns and new episodes of popular Nickelodeon programs. 2004